


A Chilled Winters Night

by Ponygirl009



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Cold, Fluff, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Matt needs a hug, edd just wants everyone to get along, tom gets hypothermia, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponygirl009/pseuds/Ponygirl009
Summary: Everyone needs some time off, even if that time off is involuntarily forced upon you by random chance. But hey, a vacation is a vacation, right? That's exactly what Matt, Tom, and Edd are about to find out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Chilled Winters Night

It was a brutal winter night. The leaves were nowhere to be seen as the snow had buried them under her heavy blanket. The wind whistled in and out between windows and houses as it rushed to its next destination leaving a chill in its wake. Those unlucky enough to be outside would surely get hypothermia and freeze to death.  


But whatever. This story takes place inside a house protected from those gruesome winds and frostbitten plants. A cozy place that inhabited three unlikely friends. A comic artist who loved cola, a cynic with a quick wit and a flask, and an unrealistically friendly narcissist. Together the three had an unbreakable bond as they battled through adventure after adventure together. Whether that be finding an enchanted mirror, or surviving through the next apocalypse, the three seemed unbeatable. After such an active and thrilling life, it is only expected that they would get some downtime every once and a while.  


Matt looked outside as he was sitting down with Edd playing Super Smash Brothers. He grimaced a slight bit as he caught sight of the unruly weather outside.  


“It sure is coming down, isn’t it?” Matt startled a bit at the unexpected noise, turning to the side to see Tom walking into the living room from their connected kitchen. He had a scowl on his face as he walked towards the front door.  


“Where are you going?” questioned Edd as he set down his controller, having won the round in Matt’s distracted state. Matt sighed as he too set down his controller, turning so he could better see Tom as he got ready to leave. “Yeah, if you go out right now your hair will get really messed up!”  


Tom groaned as he zipped up his checkered jacket. “We’re out of Smirnoff.” Edd just gave him a look and seemed as though he were about to interrupt before Tom held up a finger cutting him off. “We’re also out of cola and bacon. So that means it's inevitable.” Edd seemed a bit more satisfied with this answer and nodded his head.  


“Why can’t you just go outside tomorrow?” Matt asked, head tilting in confusion.  


“Because we probably won’t make it out of the house tomorrow with how much the snow is coming down.” Tom gestured out the window and made another face at the amount of powder. “Actually, I might need help getting the door open right now.”  


Edd jumped over the couch and to the front door to help him get it open without a second thought. Tom gladly accepted the help. This just left Matt. He glanced back at the TV screen before deciding to head into the kitchen, thoroughly distracted.  


Walking into the kitchen Matt could hear the faint beginnings of Tom saying “SON OF A-” before the sound of the door closing rang throughout the house. Letting out a slight breath of amusement, Matt crossed the room and opened the fridge.  


Lazily looking over the contents, he paused as his eye caught something rather shiny in the fridge. Taking a closer look, it was what seemed to be a silver tray, such as one would see waiters serving in Hollywood blockbusters at only the ‘fanciest’ of restaurants.  


Matt’s face lit up at the realization and he happily took out the platter. “Who in their right minds would leave such a gorgeous man from my view!” looking at his reflection on the polished dish. Matt chuckled to himself at his own antics and set the tray on the island counter.  


He began walking around the island as he called out to Edd. “Edd! Do you have any idea who’s platter this is or what’s in it?” Arriving at his desired spot, he sat down and waited for a response. When there wasn’t one, Matt was hardly phased as he had already forgotten he had asked. He was too busy examining the dish.  


The tray was a very polished silver. There were very intricate engravings in the metal all around its circumference. The lines etched had been finished off with what appeared to be some gold paint.  


Curiosity winning him over, Matt lifted the top off the tray to gaze at its contents, mouth watering at the thought of what delicacies would be put in such a fancy container. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment as he heard Edd walk in.  


“Hey Matt, Tom said that he would pick up that.. mirror….you…….said…….” Edd trailed off as he looked slightly past Matt.  


“Oh! That’s good! I forgot to ask him before he left if he had remembered.” He turned back to what he had been doing before Edd entered. “That’s one less thing to worry abo-” Matt dropped the lid.  


……………...  


“Oh. My God.”  


………………  


There was a bloody heart sitting where the gourmet meal was supposed to be.


End file.
